Pandora's Box
by Korregidora
Summary: Iruka has been hiding away his hurt and bitterness in a "box" in his mind for years. When it finally bursts, will he be able to hold on to hope? Yaoi, eventual KakaIru.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Itachi would be feeding me grapes right now while Iruka and Kakashi fanned me with palm leaves!

**A/N:** My first attempt at a chapter story. I will update when I can, which will most likely be weekly. This story does not follow the traditional timeline. If you needed a reference point though, it falls in the time skip period when Naruto would have been gone for training. Instead of him going for 3 years, he waits another year and goes for only two. This way my story works and he still gets his training!

_Italics – thoughts_

**Chapter 1 **

It was just another day for Iruka Umino, work at the Academy, work in the Mission Room, head home to have dinner with his adopted sons, Naruto & Konohamaru, and then to sleep. Only to wake up and start the whole same cycle over again. When did his life get this boring and stagnant?

As Iruka walked into his kitchen, he opened the fridge and stared at all the food. He found he didn't really have an appetite so he walked over to the living room to find something to watch on TV. He checked out the menu guide and even his favorite shows didn't grab his attention. He sat down on the couch and listened to Naruto helping Konohamaru with homework, discussing various forms of seals. He had the urge to get out of the house for a while.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back guys. Don't forget to clean up before bed, ok?" Iruka slipped on his sandals and headed outside for a stroll. He had no destination planned; just let his mind wander as his feet carried him throughout Konoha. He passed Ichiraku's and waved at the old man and his daughter as they called out a greeting. A few parents thanked him as they passed by for nurturing their children at the Academy.

Iruka was enjoying his stroll until he started to notice happy couples around Konoha Park. He was honestly happy for them all, but deep inside he felt a bitterness rising. _Why can't I find someone to love that won't betray me and will respect me for who I am?_ Iruka thought to himself. After Mizuki's betrayal, it felt like nothing worked out for him. He often wondered if maybe he was sabotaging his own happiness. Trust didn't come easy. The last couple of relationships left him building walls around his heart, pushing away anyone that was interested. Now no one approached him, knowing he did not want a relationship. It also didn't help that Iruka had fallen into a depression he didn't realize he was in.

Sighing, Iruka walked down the steps and headed back home. He thought about his friends and about his students, past and present. He was blessed and he knew it, which made him smile and lightened his mood a little. As always, Iruka managed to talk himself out of a funk and into a cheery mood. It didn't matter that all he was really doing was compartmentalizing his emotions in his mind, hiding the hurt and anger in a box that would eventually burst open some day when it became too full.

**Ooooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooO**

Kakashi Hatake watched the Academy teacher walk into the apartment he shared with Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi. He had seen Iruka from his usual perch in a tree at the Park and decided to follow him on his walk, especially after seeing the bitterness that appeared for a few seconds before the teacher put back his mask of cheerfulness. He had noticed that the look was directed at several couples snuggling around the beautiful park area.

The copy-nin stayed up in the trees, hiding his chakra as he observed Iruka. At one point he heard him talking to himself out loud, wondering why he couldn't find someone to love and respect him. Kakashi felt sadness inside, knowing how the loneliness felt. He had always been alone, what with his legendary reputation either scaring off potential paramours or bringing around status seekers that annoyed him to no end. Trust did not come easy for him and so he also put up walls around his heart.

Kakashi saw the moment Iruka smiled for real as he turned to head back home. He followed the chunin back to his apartment and sat atop the roof across the street. He stayed there for a while, thinking about how beautiful Iruka was when he was happy. The jonin felt his mood lighten significantly. He hoped to see him smile again soon, even if he isn't the reason.


End file.
